Flowers, Chocolates, Card
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: A very confident Gale goes back to District 12 to try and apologize and get another chance with Katniss. But he missed one very important memo. She's happily married to Peeta. funny, cheesy, one-shot -L


I wrote this on a whim, mostly because I was bored and partly because I couldn't seem to find any lighthearted stories with Gale.

Flowers, Chocolates, Card

I was certain that this was it.

This was exactly what I needed to do; this would get Katniss to listen to me and would soothe her anger and resentment towards me.

I stepped off the train and took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of coal and fresh air. I quickly exited the station cradling a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolate and a card in my arms and made my way down the familiar streets. Only they weren't so familiar anymore. Many of the shops had been rebuilt but they were now full of life with kids running around, people mulling about and if I wasn't mistaken there was even more people here running more businesses.

This wasn't the District 12 I left.

Oh no, this was completely different; but I didn't come here for sightseeing. I came here to get Katniss back.

Soon enough I managed to navigate my way to the Victor's Village and Katniss' house. It looked normal enough from out her but who knows what the inside might look like. Maybe, over the years she's become a neat freak?

With confidence, I strode up to the front door and knocked.

While I waited for her to answer I adjusted my tie and held out the flowers so as soon as she opened the door, it would be the first thing she would see.

I didn't have to wait long, soon the door opened. But it was not the voice I was expecting.

"Are these for me or Katniss?" Peeta Mellark's voice asked lightly.

I pulled back my arm and scowled. "Oh hello. I wasn't expecting you."

"Clearly. Unless you've discovered yourself recently?" He raised a mocking eyebrow at me. "What brings you down here Gale? Last I heard you were working quite comfortably in District 2."

"Peeta who is it? Is it Haymitch again?" Katniss' curious voice called from somewhere deep inside the house. "Tell him to go away, this is the one day you have off and he has no right to bug us!"

Peeta stared at me, a calculating look on his face. "You're here to grovel? Didn't expect that from you…" His voice was low but quick, obviously trying to decide whether or not to tell Katniss I'm here.

I snorted. "I don't grovel. I'm here to…reconcile."

He nodded slowly and sighed. "Katniss honey. Someone's here to see you."

"Who?" She asked, coming closer to the door. "Is it-Gale?" She stopped short in the hallway, frozen in fear? Was that really fear in her eyes?

Peeta shrugged but held his arm out to her. "Yeah, it's Gale." Slowly, she grabbed his hand and he pulled her forward, closer towards me. "He says he's here to talk to you sweetheart. Do you want to?"

I watched the emotions flash in her eyes, fear, confusion, animosity, guilt, fear again then finally curiosity. "Sure, I guess." She stepped forward into the doorway but kept her hand in his.

Peeta looked at me, down at Katniss then back at me before kissing her hand and backing away. "I think this is just between you two. Just give a call if you need me honey." He sent me a warning glare before disappearing down the hall.

Finally, alone at last.

"Why are you here Gale?" Katniss spoke, drawing my attention back down to her.

I nearly grinned at the sound of my name coming out of her mouth but settled for a confident smile and held the flowers out to her. "To apologize for how things…ended." She stared at the flowers but didn't move to take them. "It's for you Catnip." I dropped my voice low and shrugged. "Bought 'em just for you."

Slowly, as though they may bite her she took the flowers but held them away from her body.

Not what I expected.

To be honest I thought she would take them, after some coaxing maybe sniff them, smile and invite me in. Not act like they contained the plague that could kill her and everyone she knew.

"Gale, why are you here?"

I shrugged and held out the box of chocolate with the card on top. "To talk Catnip." I smiled. "Like we use to. Remember? We use to spend Sundays just lounging about talking? I miss that…the close relationship we had…" Carefully, I reached forward and took one of her hands and closed her fingers around the chocolate box. "And I was hoping that maybe…you and I could catch up?"

I was hoping to the high heavens that she would understand what I was trying to say. I never was good with words, but somehow she always knew where I was coming from. After all these years I hope she could still read me.

Slyly, I took this chance to really look at her; she was a lot better than the last time I saw her. Her face had a healthy glow about it, she looked to be eating a lot better and her eyes-though hard-were bright and full of life again.

"Catnip?"

"You think you can come back here holding flowers, a card and chocolate and everything will be all fine and dandy?! What the hell kind of world are you living in Gale?!" She threw the flowers back in my face. "You left! Remember that? You up and left and I had to pick up the fucking pieces!" She ripped up the card and threw the box of chocolates down at our feet. "I was messed up in the head Gale! I was depressed and scared and didn't know what the hell to do next!" She stepped on the box, and I watched helplessly as her bare feet ground the box onto her front step. "And you know who helped me? Who saved me? Who showed me that I had to keep on living-that there was a way?" She stepped up close to my face and grabbed my collar. "Peeta." And then she began squeezing, wrapping her fingers around my neck and trying to cut off my air.

I swallowed hard and resisted the urge to grab her and slam her into the door. This was not the Katniss I knew. "Catnip! Calm down!" I whispered urgently, not wanting to call any attention. I could throw her off, I was bigger and stronger than her but if I even touched one hair on her head Peeta would have _my _head mounted on the wall.

"Katniss!" I felt her grip loosen. "Katniss…let him go." Within seconds she released me as though I burned her.

When I looked up, there he stood.

Peeta Mellark; one hand was on Katniss' shoulder, the other was braced against the wall. And he looked pissed. "Any reason you tried to kill him?" He asked softly, slowly dislodging her fingers from my throat.

Katniss sniffed, blushed and shrugged. "He…get out of here Gale." She glared at me. "You aren't wanted around here so leave. Go back to whatever District you came from." Then she turned on her heel and disappeared into her house.

So there I stood, shocked, slightly sore where she griped my neck, and more than a little annoyed.

"I'd take her advice if I were you." Peeta walked up and folded his arms.

"And if I don't feel like leaving?"

He sighed. "Look, I don't-don't you think you've done enough?"

"I know I screwed up but-"

"My wife wants you to leave. So please excuse me if I don't want to listen to your defense." He glared then shut the door in my face.

Wife?

Katniss married _him_?

Where the hell was I when this happened?

Fuck.

Well that was embarrassing.

I groaned and ran my hands threw my hair. Why am I _never _informed of things like this?! I chanced one more look back at the door and sighed.

Katniss.

Married.

To Peeta fucking Mellark.

Who would have guessed that?

_Flowers, Chocolates, Card Flowers, Chocolates, Card_

A one-shot.

Please review with your thoughts about the story.

They are very much appreciated.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
